In this study, patients' T-cells are collected and transfected with a chimeric gene coding for a monoclonal antibody (CC49) linked to the cytoplasmic domain of the T-cell receptor (Zeta). This allows the transfected T-cells to "recognize" the colon cancer antigen TAG-72 in an MHC unrestricted fashion resulting in activation of the T-cell. Patients then have their gene modified T-cells reinfused at 2 week intervals. An initial cohort of 6 patients receive 3 T-cell treatments at escalating cell numbers of 10x3, 10x9 and 10x10 and if well tolerated receive an additional 2 infusions of 10x10 cells. Subsequent patients then receive 3 infusions at 10x10 (if tolerated by the initial 6 patients). Seven patients have been entered at Stanford and 4 have received reinfusions of the T-cells. The treatments thus far have been quite well tolerated with no dose limiting toxicities noted. We anticipate completing this study by Augst 1998 with a current accrual goal of 7 evaluable patients (in addition to 5 evaluable patients accrued at UC San Francisco).